


Past, Present, Future

by SailorMew4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 07, Time Travel, it will make sense don't worry, various side relationships that I will reveal later as chapters go on, with moments from other characters though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: Keith isn't feeling too welcomed at Voltron after he finds out he's Galra, but before any of them could defeat Zarkon something happens. Him along with the rest of the Paladins, Allura, and Coran enter a strange wormhole.When Keith wakes up he finds himself in a cell with four others in Paladin armor. Two that he doesn't know and a young and alive King Alfor.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in Season 2, but as you'll find out soon Season 7 Paladins come into play.  
> Some of my Palakids as I call them will be revealed as chapters go on, but you might figure out who they are really quickly.  
> Therefore, this in simplest terms is Keith meets both past and future Red Paladins along with some hints to his future.

Keith is flying in the Red Lion as he looks back at the Balmera. He's going to miss fighting in space after they defeat Zarkon, but can he even really go back home to Earth now? He  _ just  _ found out he's Galra. That would mean someone he's supposed to  _ know  _ and someone he's  _ related  _ to is Galra. If he stays he can find them or at least answers. Maybe he can stay with Pidge while she looks for brother and father or go with the Blades. Surely he can't stay a Paladin forever; especially with Allura angry with him for  _ being  _ Galra. 

Keith sighs when he sees a communication line from blinking as he turns it on, “Yeah?”

“ _ Keith, did you hear Allura? We're about to wormhole _ ,” informs Shiro with a concerned tone. 

“Sorry, must've still been on mute,” answers Keith  as he speeds up noticing he's way behind on formation.  His answer is sorta true. He knows Allura is actively ignoring him, so why bother?

They each fly in the wormhole but right when he's in he notices the change in color from the calming blue to a mysterious lavender,  but there’s dangerous black sparks coming off the sides…. just like when they escaped Haggar. Suddenly his comms are going off with screaming of Allura trying to figure out what's going on, screams of terror from the other Paladins, and yells from Shiro begging to stay together. But all too soon the other end of wormhole is there as they're sucked out. 

“Shiro! Lance!” yells Keith before he falls in and everything goes dark. 

* * *

  
  


A pounding headache runs through Keith's head as he groans in pain. He rubs his temples to resolve any pain when he realizes that his helmet is  _ gone _ . He looks around to find two things. One: His helmet is nowhere in sight. Two: He's no longer in Red, but a cell. Keith frantically looks around for any clue of what happened. Last thing he remembers is leaving the Balmera after the second defeat of the Robeast right after Hunk and him left the Weblum. Allura then opened a wormhole, but it  _ changed _ from its normal blue to a mysterious lavender as everyone was already halfway in, too late to try and escape. He looks at the cell door - it's clear like something akin to plexiglass but the way it fizzles similar to a static TV says otherwise - as he tries to summon his Bayard, but  _ nothing _ . He’s about to punch the cell door when he hears someone clear their throat. 

“I would advise  _ not  _ to do that if you don't want to be shocked,” informs a voice with an accent. 

Keith whips around to see someone hiding in the darkness of the cell as he demands, “Who are you?! Where are we?!”

The shadow shushes him as he points to two figures at the other end of the cell that are unconscious. Keith can't  _ quite  _ make out their faces, but there's one thing that he  _ does  _ see. They're both wearing Paladin armor. 

Keith turns to confront the hidden figure before a hand is held up as he stands up to stride over to him. Keith freezes at the sight as the armor is the familiar red that  _ he  _ wears. He looks up to see a man, probably early to mid twenties, with snow white hair held in a ponytail and goatee, blue eyes, and matching blue markings under his eyes. 

“Greetings, my name is King Alfor of Planet Altea,” introduces the man as he holds out a hand. 

So, Keith does what he always does when's he's overwhelmed. Punch. 


	2. Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't sure where he is or who any of the others are in the cell and wait who's with the Paladins?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back?

Keith staggers back from the punch he gave as he leans against the wall. This doesn't make sense. King Alfor is dead. Even as an AI. Is this some Galra trick? King Alfor doesn't even look like what he did when they caught a glimpse of him when the Castle was corrupted. His beard is much shorter and his hair is less messy. 

King Alfor staggers back from the punch as he holds his face shocked from the impact. Whoever this child is certainly packs a punch. However, he's less impressed and more angry.

“You foolish child! You dare attack King Alfor of Altea I can sentence you for treason!” yells King Alfor as he glares at Keith with blue eyes that remind Keith way too much of the times of Allura is mad, which right now is a lot.

“No! You should be dead!” cries Keith as he starts breathing heavily. This can't be real. He has to be dreaming. King Alfor can't be here unless he's somehow revived or Keith….

King Alfor chuckles as he rubs his jaw and says, “It's going to take more than a  _ punch  _ to kill me you know.”

Okay, so King Alfor doesn't think he's dead, so Keith shouldn't be dead either. But none of this makes sense. Where is everyone else? Who put him in a cell with a version of King Alfor? How did he get here? What did he do that caused him to get in the cell? Before Keith can question anymore he hears a groan from one of the people in the corner. 

Keith tightens his stance already not trusting whoever these strangers are unless they turn out to be one of his friends. He glances at King Alfor who doesn't seem to go in for an attack but the way his hand is twitching shows he's ready to attack if need be. 

The owner of the groan sits up as Keith gasps. It's a human. A human girl at that. She has short blonde hair with a couple strands of it dyed a bright crimson that rivals the red on his armor. Her nose and cheeks are decorated with freckles. She blinks rapidly to show chartreuse green eyes. Though the biggest shock is the pink Paladin armor she's wearing. She holds her head in pain as she looks up to see him and “King Alfor”. 

Her eyes widen as she shakes the unconscious body next to her as she whispers, “Magnus. Magnus wake up! We got company!”

The body beside her groans as Keith nearly freezes at who or more so what. He's Galra. His skin, or short fur he never could figure it out, is lilac he has a marking under his right eye in a darker shade of purple. His eyes glow a golden sclera under his navy blue irises and narrow pupils. His hair is a dark mauve and untamed. Though the most surprising thing is he's wearing a red Paladin armor. His eyes try to adjust to the lightning. 

“Rose? What's going on?” asks the Galra - Magnus if he remembers correctly. 

“I. Don't. Know. But no way I'm going to face clones!” yells Rose - Keith can't help but point out that she has a thick Australian accent - as she tries to form her Bayard when she realizes that that can't. She growls - more so hisses - in annoyance. She charges at King Alfor and him with a raised fist. Keith ducks, but King Alfor doesn't as he staggers back. 

“Why you little- AH!” yells King Alfor before he's tackled by the Galra. 

Keith is about to assist before he feels his arms being held back by the blonde as she demands,  “Who are you?! Where are we?! Where's Violet?”

Keith groans before he elbows the blonde who staggers back in pain as he switches position and pushes her against the wall as he answers, “How about you answer who  _ you  _ are? Where  _ you  _ put us! And where Shiro is because I don't know this Violet person!”

“Ugh! Fine! Quiznak you! My name is Rose Nolan. The Galra pinning your friend is Magnus. We're the Red Paladins of Voltron. I don't where we are because  _ I  _ asked  _ you _ ! And Shiro shouldn't be here because last I saw him he was on the Atlas! And Violet is one of the Black Paladins of Voltron!” yells Rose as she hisses in pain. “Now can you answer who  _ you  _ are?!”

“I'm King Alfor of Altea my lady,” groans King Alfor with the fact there's a body right on his chest. “And you can't be the Red Paladin because  _ I'm  _ the Red Paladin and there's only one Red Paladin!”

“Both of you are wrong!  _ I'm  _ the Red Paladin! King Alfor is  _ dead _ . And I don't even who you two are!” yells Keith as he stares down Rose. 

“You got a name buddy?” asks Rose curiously with a grunt of pain. 

“Keith,” answers Keith sharply. 

“You got a last name or?” asks Rose slowly . 

“I don't think we're well acquainted for that,” answers Keith with a glare. 

“That’s fair,” calls out Magnus as he gets off of King Alfor. 

“Mags! What are you doing?!” yells Rose in annoyance and with a pout forming on her face.  

“Oh enough already Rose. You and I  _ both  _ know what happened,” says Magnus as he helps King Alfor up. “Sorry about that your highness. Can't be too cautious.”

Rose sighs as she pushes back on Keith causing him to fall on the floor. Rose dusts herself off as she offers to help Keith up, but he swats her hand away pulling himself up. 

“So you know where we are?” asks King Alfor curiously.

“Uh no. No I have no idea, but I have an idea on  _ what  _ happened to us. I believe it's a simple case of time travel,” theorizes Rose with a smile. 

Keith is about to scoff before King Alfor comments, “Oh, that explains a lot. Just who would find the technology for that.”

“ _ What _ ?!” yells Keith as his voice cracks a little. “You  _ believe _ that?!”

“What's wrong with the theory? Time travel is rare, but not impossible. Along with the fact it's  _ illegal  _ in ten universes for the potential of ruining the space time continuum,” answers King Alfor with a shrug. 

Keith throws his hands in the air as he yells, “Cause if that's true then that means-”

“We're from  _ your  _ future,” states Magnus with a smirk. 

“And I'm from  _ your  _ past,” adds King Alfor with a surprised voice. 

“Then where is everyone else?” asks Keith because if all of the people in this cell are Red Paladins then does that mean everyone else is with other versions of the Paladins like Shiro is with…. “Zarkon!”

* * *

 

Shiro hears voices. They remind him of a time from long ago where it's fuzzy images and intense feelings or vivid images and confusion. He can't quite place where these voices land though.

“Is he okay?” asks feminine voice in concern. “He's been out for a while. She sounds young, but not to the point of she's childish. 

“Well, he's he did just arrive from who knows what,” says another voice. A male this time. Young too, however more mature and calm. 

“I suggest we wake him. We need all of us at our best,” says the last voice. 

_ That _ voice. That voice he knows all too well. The laughter that haunts his dreams. Taunts to fight. The glee at his pain. At the Princess’ pain. At his Paladin’s pain. 

Zarkon. 

Shiro jolts awake hoping the voices are nothing but a dream. Though right by his feet is none other than Zarkon. 

“You!” yells Shiro as instinctively his arm glows ready to attack. “Why are you here?! Where is the rest of my Team?!”

Before he can charge at Zarkon - he wasn't going to - he's being held back by two sets of arms.

“I told you he would he do this!” yells the same male voice from his time in unwanted darkness. Shiro looks to his left to see a male not that much younger than him. His hair is white as snow in a short ponytail with ebony bangs. His skin a creamy mocha. Though the most shocking thing to Shiro is his ears.  They're pointed to resemble Altean ears. Shiro pauses at his multicolored eyes of slate blue and violet. Underneath said eyes is the real kicker of purple marks.  _ Altean _ marks. 

Did Zarkon actually kidnap Alteans before the full destruction of Altea? Before Shiro can continue to question things he feels a tug on his right.

“Oh suuurrre  _ you _ have to be right about  _ everything! _ ” comments the girl on his right. If Shiro wasn't gobsmacked at the Altean he is now with this girl that seems to be human. Her hair is raven black in a braid complimenting her caramel skin. Her eyes are what throw off Shiro. In one light they look gray-violet almost indigo then in another they're a bright ocean blue. 

“Look it doesn't matter! What matters is making sure Shiro doesn't seriously hurt Zarkon… no matter how much the man deserves it,” says the Altean in a bitter tone as he glares at Zarkon. 

“How do you know my name?” asks Shiro in much calmer tone as he feels the heat from his arm slowly dissipate as he looks at the Altean in confusion. 

The Altean freezes in spot before he smacks his forehead leaving a slightly red mark on it as he asks the girl in a concerned tone, “This won't ruin anything right?”

The girl looks blankly at him before answering slowly, “I… don't think so. I mean there's gotta be a way to erase memories right?”

Whoa. Whoa.  _ Whoa _ . Erase memories? Shiro lost enough memories already he doesn't need more lost. Though at the moment he does have more questions than answers like…

“First off who are two?” asks Shiro as he uses one of his fingers to gesture to both of them. “Because I'm sorry but I don't know how much I trust you.”

The two blink at each other before the girl stretches a hand as she introduces, “I'm Violet Mmmmm just Violet is all you need to know. The Altean is Alf... _ ie _ . Alfie.”

“Honestly, I'm surprised you don't trust us considering what we're  _ all  _ wearing,” comments Alfie with a chuckle. 

Shiro looks at him confused before he glances down at Alfie to see he's wearing an almost identical Black Paladin armor. In fact so is Violet except hers is a shade of purple. He looks up to Zarkon to see even he too is wearing black Paladin armor. 

“Wait, what's going on?” asks Shiro as he finally breaks his arms out of their grips when they finally went lax. 

“From the fact  _ he's _ here and like  _ that _ ,” starts Violet as she points to Zarkon before pointing to Shiro. “And you're here and like that. I'm assuming time travel.”

Shiro staggers back as he says, “Time travel but that's-”

* * *

 

“Impossible! Completely and utterly impossible! It goes against everything we know!” yells Pidge to the strange alien before her - Trigel she said and was the original Green Paladin. She starts pacing back and forth. “Because if that's true then anyone from the past shouldn't know about this.  _ I  _ shouldn't know anything about  _ you  _ two.”

The two she speaks of is the two Green Paladins watching her rant away with Trigel. One of them is suspiciously human. He has light brown hair with it going in every direction and is a couple inches taller than Pidge. He wears the signature round glasses covering his brown eyes that Pidge knows all too well. She actually falsely hoped that he was Matt - he wasn't - as he introduces he's from the future and is named Cole. He didn't say a last name, but Pidge already knew he's a Holt. 

The other looks similar to a Balmeran - she informed Pidge that her name is Erin. Her creamy mocha skin contrasts the chocolate brown markings and ears. On said ears are pearly white rock hoop earrings. Her hair is obsidian black in a tight braid and her eyes are a yellow topaz color. She's much taller than Cole is more so around the height of Trigel. Pidge doesn't need a genetic testing to see that Erin is Hunk and Shay's future daughter or descendant. 

“I mean the space time continuum is probably already screwed because of what I figured out already! We  _ all  _ need to forget but to do that we need to hope when we go back that we think this is all a dream or some memory wiping device!” rants Pidge as she gestures to the barren cell. “But we can't exactly create  _ that  _ in here! We are completely-!”

* * *

 

“Doomed!” cries Hunk as he paces around the room. “Doomed I say! I know too much! He knows too much!  _ Everyone _ here knows too much!”

“Calm down Hunk! We'll figure it out soon!” says a Balmeran like girl taller than Hunk. Her hair is chestnut brown going down a little above her chin. Her amber eyes follow him worriedly in her own armor. She introduced herself earlier as Dawn.

“No you don't understand! We're supposed to do a  _ huge  _ battle tomorrow! How long are we going to be stuck here?!” yells Hunk as he starts to shrink his size down a little. 

Gyrgan shakes his head sadly watching Hunk panic as he looks at the other girl in the cell. She's clearly Altean with the pointed ears and canary yellow cheek marks. Her hair is a powdery white with raven bangs as she fiddles with a strand. Her multi colored eyes of cerulean, royal blue, and lavender watch the room as she methodically taps the cell ground. She's introduced herself as simply Ayame. 

Hunk then freezes causing Dawn to bump into him as he yells, “Wait a tick! Where is-”

* * *

 

“Everyone? You think  _ all  _ of Team Voltron is in a cell?” asks Lance suspiciously to the other human boy. The human boy in a more darker shade of blue armor nods in agreement. 

The human boy - Orion - has chocolate brown hair and violet eyes. Beside him on the ground in the same shade of blue armor is his twin sister Diana with chocolate brown hair in a bob cut as she nervously taps her armor. 

“Eh makes the most sense. You're in here with all the Blue Paladins, so I'm guessing everyone else is in a cell with other time versions of Paladins,” comments Blatyz with a shrug. “Luckily, we can figure out a way to get out.”

Lance hums in consideration before realization hits him as he asks loudly, “Wait! What about people that  _ aren't _ Paladins?! Allura and Coran were on the ship too!”

Orion and Diana look at each other in shock before Orion says, “Quiznak. You're right. We had people too.”

Blaytz walks in between the three as he asks, “Whoa. Slow down.  _ Allura _ ? Like King Alfor’s daughter Allura? And Coran? They're both alive ten thousand years later?  _ How _ ?!”

The three humans ignite him as Lance yells while standing up and glares at the cell wall, “We need to figure out-”

* * *

“Who did this is to us! It's no coincidence that we're Altean in here! I bet it's Zarkon trying to get rid of any last Alteans!” says Allura as she looks at the much younger Altean children. 

One of them has their brown hair in an undercut leaving their bangs in scruff. They have grey brown eyes and under them are pink Altean marks. They are wearing a crop black and gray leather jacket, a white collared shirt, black leggings, and white flats, Sora according to them. Next to them is a light ginger haired Altean with violet eyes with blue Altean marks under them. She’s wearing a blue jacket over a pink dress and flats. She introduced herself as Penelope. 

Sora asks, “But how do we know that’s true?”

“Yeah, I feel like this too elaborate to be one of Zarkon’s plans,” agrees Penelope.

Allura groans in annoyance as she stares at the cell door and says, “I just do. The question is-”

* * *

“How are we getting out of here?” asks Keith impatiently as he gestures to the cell door. “One touch of that and according to King Alfor here we get shocked.”

Rose hums in intrigue as she suggests, “Perhaps we could-AH?”

Before she can even finish the cell shakes as King Alfor warns while grabbing a railing on the side of the wall, “Brace yourselves! We’re about to do another jump!”

“Another one?! Did you have Paladins after you we didn’t know about?! Shouldn’t this be it?!” yells Keith as he held onto a nearby railing while Magnus and Rose hang on to a nearby crevice in the wall. 

“How should I know?! I started Voltron six phoebs ago! I had not exactly planned for backup Paladins at the moment!” yells back King Alfor.

“There’s still a possibility that they might get the Paladins after mine and Magnus’ generation?” suggests Rose though her tone is nervous, which causes Keith to give narrow eyes toward her direction.

“You two know something don’t you?!” questions Keith in annoyance wishing he could walk over there and get it out of them.

“Uh possibly. There’s only really two things we can think of, but both are kinda huge spoilers,” answers Magnus as his tail twitches nervously.

Before Keith can question any further the shaking stops as King Alfor comments, “Either we are headed to our demise or we’re about to find out what secret you two are trying to hide.”

Keith opens his mouth when he hears a voice he never thought he would miss cry out, “Keith! Keith where are they taking you? Hey! Let me go! Didn’t you  _ just  _ redeem yourself?”

“Lance? Lance! I’m in here!” shouts Keith when in a moment of hope for a rescue the cell door opens with Lance by it… only to be pushed in by two females. One  _ looks  _ Galra with purple skin, a golden sclera with navy blue irises, and tight dark purple hair with clips? Horns? She’s wearing a Galra uniform as she goes to type the code.

Lance groans as he demands, “Acxa! What are you doing? I thought you just redeemed yourself like three deca-phoebs ago?”

The one typing in the code answers, “ _ I _ don’t know you.”

The other female next to her  _ also  _ looks Galra. She has lavender skin, raven hair, and red irises. She’s wearing a uniform different from this Acxa person as she jokes, “Not yet you don’t. Heya Rosie, Mags. How’s your cell holding up?”   


Before either of them answer both women walk away as Lance yells, “Get back here!”

Lance reaches to touch the cell bars as King Alfor starts to warn, “Wait! Don’t-”

But before he can finish Lance’s hands barely graze the cell bars before he’s shocked. He staggers back as Keith makes his way to catch him as King Alfor finishes, “-do that.”

Lance groans in pain as his eyes start to close, but before he can fully close them he reaches out to touch Keith’s face as he mutters, “What happened to your face?”

When Lance falls into unconsciousness Keith can’t help but ask, “ _ Seriously _ ? You just get electrocuted and you ask about my face?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA SO I'M SORRY TO ALL THE PEOPLE I SAID I WASN'T GONNA UPDATE THIS PROBABLY FOR A LONG WHILE BUT THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT AT THE TIME!
> 
> Also Recap on who with who cause you won't see the Season Seven Paladins besides Lance till way later
> 
> Red  
> \- Keith from Season 2  
> \- King Alfor  
> \- Rose (Future OC)  
> \- Magnus (Future OC)  
> \- Lance from Season 7
> 
> Blue  
> \- Lance from Season 2  
> \- Blatyz  
> \- Orion (Future OC)  
> \- Diana (Future OC)  
> \- Allura from Season 7
> 
> Black  
> \- Shiro from Season 2  
> \- Zarkon  
> \- Violet (Future OC)  
> \- Alfie (Future OC)  
> \- Keith from Season 7
> 
> Green  
> \- Pidge from Season 2  
> \- Trigel  
> \- Erin (Future OC)  
> \- Cole (Future OC)  
> \- Pidge from Season 7
> 
> Yellow  
> \- Hunk from Season 2  
> \- Gyrgan  
> \- Ayame (Future OC)  
> \- Dawn (Future OC)  
> \- Hunk from Season 7
> 
> Other Cell  
> \- Allura from Season 2  
> \- Coran from Season 2  
> \- Penelope (Future OC)  
> \- Sora (Future OC)  
> \- Coran from Season 7  
> \- Shiro from Season 7  
> \- Krolia
> 
>    
> Also I have another set of OC Paladins, if you guys want to see them too? Also can you guess who's kid is who? Leave a comment if you do. 
> 
> So, where I've been... senior year, graduation and prom around the corner, and trying to get QUIZNAKING AUDIO FOR THAT TERRIBLE SEASON 8
> 
> I didn't get the audio, but it's unfair that I keep writing other stuff but not uploading waiting for me to finish probably another 20k+ chapter for the redo.
> 
> In case you follow my other work here's what happening:
> 
> End to a Beginning (Season Eight Redo) - Audio needs to be recorded (I might just rewatch the episode while typing)
> 
> Cat's Out of the Bag - Chapter is a quarter done
> 
> My Princess - In the planning stage
> 
> Add Water - Going to be written eventually
> 
> Holding Out for a Paladin - Do any of you still read that?
> 
> I also wrote two new stories called 
> 
> Bi, Bi, Bi Heterosexuality - Love Simon/Simon vs the Homo Sapien Agenda Story with Lance
> 
> Miraculous Tales of the Ladybug and the Black Cat - A Shiro and Allura Miraculous Story

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter like insanely short for me, but this is just the beginning.


End file.
